Trust Issues
by XOXOVicky
Summary: AU. Trust!verse. In which Chi-Chi has issues with trust. And Goku is determined to change that. A tale of how a boy and a girl find love despite all the obstacles that were placed in their way.


**I present to you, the rewrite of Trust Issues.**

* * *

**Trust Issues**

**By: XOXOVicky**

**Chapter One**

* * *

I don't own DBZ.

* * *

The sun shined down brightly over the city on this warm September morning. Chi-Chi woke to the sound of her alarm clock blaring an annoying radio talk show in her ear before reaching over and slamming her hand down on the snooze button before she pushed herself up and stretched. She heard all of the sleeping muscles beneath her flesh popping; waking up along with her. Today marked the first day of her final year in high school. She was both happy and sad. Happy that after May of the following year, she would be a high school graduate and could leave this all behind and head off to University. Sad because that would mean she would never seen some of her friends again after graduation.

"First day of school," she muttered as she slid out of bed and walked over to her dresser. "Oh, what joy the new school year is going to bring… not."

As she stood in front of it, she smiled at the many cheerleading trophies that sat polished atop of it. Her onyx eyes slid over each of the golden slates that rested on the base of each one, reading all the accomplishments she made to achieve each particular trophy.

She allowed her eyes to leave the trophies after a few seconds of admiring them as she bent slightly to reach the third drawer of the dresser and placed her left hand on the brass handle. Pulling it opened, she reached in and grabbed her cheerleading uniform that she was instructed to wear for the first day back.

Throwing it back on her unmade bed, Chi-Chi turned slightly to her left and plucked her bathrobe off the peg on the wall before turning towards the bathroom. Laying the bathrobe across her arm, she crossed her large bedroom to the private bathroom that connected with the semi-suite. Stepping on the cool marble floor, she closed the door behind her before walking over to the large shower with sliding glass doors and reaching in for the handle. She turned the water on so that it was hot enough to satisfy before placing her robe on the door peg and stripping out of her pyjamas. She stepped into the warm spray and sighed; relishing in the sensation of the hot water puncturing her body.

.trustissues.

After her hot shower and dressing in her uniform, Chi-Chi stood in front of her full body mirror brushing her long black hair to knock out the kinks and knots that had formed overnight. She mouthed the words to the love song that played from her iHome speaker as she pulled the bristled brush through her hair until she deemed it good enough to be finished. She then pulled it into a tight bun atop her head, making sure the edges were smoothed down.

A knock at her bedroom door gained her attention as she sat down her brush and she turned to look over her shoulder, "You can come in Papa, I'm dressed."

Her fingers returned to her hair, pulling it into three parts to make single, long, thick braid in her hair.

The door opened a few seconds later revealing her overly large father standing there, a small smile on his face. If Chi-Chi had really been paying attention, she would have seen the tear that rolled down his cheek before he wiped it away, "Good morning, Chi-Chi."

"Good morning, Papa," she said finishing off her braid before tying a green ribbon on the end of it to hold it together. She smoothed out her uniform before turning to look at her father. She was shocked by the smile he wore, and her head tilted to the side slightly, "What are you smiling about, Papa?"

"Well I'm looking at my little girl who isn't so much of a little girl anymore because she's now a senior in high school," Gyuu said; his smile intensifying. For some reason he sounded like he was on the verge of tears but for what reason, Chi-Chi did not know. "I know your mother would be very proud of you, just as much as I am."

Chi-Chi smiled as she tilted her head to the side a little. To hear that her father was proud of her made her heart swell with joy, "Thanks Papa."

They both shared a laugh as happy little droplets of salty water rolled down their cheeks. Each wiped them away before clearing their throats.

"Are you about ready to get going," her father asked rubbing his chin. "Today's the first day back. I'm sure you don't want to miss catching up with your friends."

"Almost," Chi-Chi said turning back to her mirror to access the damage she did because of her crying. "I'll be down in a few."

"Alright," her father said nodding before he turned and left the bedroom.

Chi-Chi heard her door close before she turned to where her backpack and shoes were sitting. She threw them on the still unmade bed as she walked over to her vanity. Sitting on the stool, she grabbed her eyeliner and began to draw it on starting the process of her application of make-up.

.trustissues.

Chi-Chi bounded down the stairs a few minutes later and walked into the kitchen. She headed for the cabinet and grabbed a glass before picking up the container of fresh squeezed orange juice from the counter. Pouring herself a glass, she placed it to her sticky gloss covered lips and took a sip. Her father entered as she finished off the remaining contents of her glass before pulling it away from her mouth.

"Ready," her father asked as she placed the glass down in the sink.

"Yeah, let's go," Chi-Chi said as she made her way to the entrance of the kitchen.

Chi-Chi walked through the door way of the kitchen with her father following close behind. They walked through the grand living room to the front door where Chi-Chi pulled it opened and stepped out into the bright sunlight of the morning. She headed over to the Hummer H2 and opened the passenger's door. She hopped inside and sat down on the leather interior seat before strapping herself in. She'd been in the middle of sending a text message when her father climbed into the driver's seat and secured himself in the seatbelt. He placed his keys in the ignition then backed out of the driveway onto the street, turned, and shot off towards the school.

.trustissues.

Pulling to a stop in the school's parking lot, Gyuu placed the SUV in park and unlocked the doors for Chi-Chi to get out. He felt the stickiness of Chi-Chi's gloss covered lips press to his left cheek before it quickly left, and she opened the passenger's door. "Bye Papa, I'll see you after school," Chi-Chi called before she closed the door and walked around the SUV towards the entrance of the school.

Walking up the pavement that led to the entrance of the school quickly, Chi-Chi grasped the metal door handle and pulled it opened, stepping into the air-conditioned lobby that was littered with students. Pushing through the crowded hall, she came to the table where schedules were being distributed.

"Name," the student council member asked before looking up at her. A smile spread in her features. "Oh hey Chi-Chi how was your summer?"

Chi-Chi watched as the girl looked through the stack of papers in her hands before she handed her schedule to her, "Summer was great, I got a lot of rest and spent a bit of time with my mom."

"That's great, I'll see you around," she called.

Chi-Chi waved at the girl as she turned to go scouting for her best friends, Bulma and Juuhachigou. Pushing through the crowd again then turning the corner, she headed back to the front of the lobby when she saw them sitting on the senior wall.

"Bulma, Juuhachigou, hey," Chi-Chi called waving as she walked towards her two friends.

Two girls dressed in cheerleading uniforms turned their heads before waving back at Chi-Chi as she made her way over to them.

"Hey Chi-Chi," Bulma said reaching out to give Chi-Chi a hug; she instantly returned it. "How was summer?"

"How about we get out of this crowded ass lobby and out into the courtyard for some fresh air before we start talking about how summer went," Juuhachigou suggested as she picked her bag that was resting beside her up as she stood and slung it over her shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan, there are way too many people in here," Chi-Chi said as they began walking towards the large green doors that led to the outside.

The three girls walked together to the doors, pushing them opened and stepped out into the sunlight shielding their faces with their hands. After their eyes adjusted to the different lighting, they began walking through the courtyard; arms linked through each other's.

"So, Chi-Chi, have you found a new boyfriend over the summer that you didn't tell us about," Bulma asked as they walked around, waving occasionally at familiar faces.

"You know she has trust issues, Bulma," Juuhachigou said after waving at someone passing by, "Especially after what happened with Yamcha last year."

"Oh, Kami let's not bring that up again," Chi-Chi said rolling her eyes at the mention of the prick's name. "He's the reason why I am the way that I am now."

Chi-Chi scuffed as they walked by a table with one lone person sitting at it. As she passed, she saw the guy look up and their eyes connected for only a moment before Chi-Chi turned away and continued on with her conversation with her friends trying desperately to forget the feeling that crept over her when she looked at the guy. She failed; miserably.

.trustissues.

"He's the reason why I am the way that I am now," he heard a sweet voice say; malice laced heavily into each word.

Goku looked up just in time to see a trio of cheerleaders walking by him. As he looked, he noticed the one with black hair staring at him as if she were in some sort of trance. He held her gaze for a few seconds longer before she broke it by turning away from him, engaging in the conversation with her friends again.

Goku continued to watch her however taking in her every feature and committing them to memory incase he ever ran into her again because they ended up having classes together or he randomly saw her outside of school until she disappeared from his sight.

_I wonder who she is, _he thought as he leaned down on his hand again.

The bell rang a few seconds later making Goku snap out of his thoughts. He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he made his way to the door. Stepping through the heavy metal doors, he pulled his schedule out of his pocket and looked at the slot that held his first period class. Noting that his class was on the third floor, he tucked the creased piece of paper in his jeans pocket again and made his way up the stairs towards his first period Civics class.

As he walked through the crowded stairwell to the third floor, Goku's thoughts swam with images of the beautiful raven-haired cheerleader he had seen minutes prior to the current time.

_She's very beautiful, _he thought taking two stairs at a time making his way up as he passed through groups of people who decided to stop and chat with their friends along the way, _Very beautiful indeed. I wonder who she is._

He reached the top of the stairs and headed over to the heavy doors. Pulling it opened, he walked over the threshold into the crowded hallway and pushed his way through to get to class on time. Walking through the door of the class, he stopped for a moment and looked around. Then he saw her sitting at a desk in the far corner of the room; the same cheerleader he had seen earlier that morning. He smiled before his attention was grabbed by the teacher.

"Hello," the young teacher said smiling at him, "I'm Ms. Takahama, what's your name?"

"Goku Son," he said looking down at the seating chart that she held in her hands.

"Goku, Goku, ah, here you go," she said as she skimmed over the chart, "You sit right beside Ms. Mao over there in the far corner."

"Right," Goku said walking towards the desk, "Thank you."

Sliding into the desk the teacher had pointed out to him; he sat his bag down on the floor then turned to look at the young woman he sat beside.

"Hi," he said gaining her attention, "I'm Goku, what's your name?"

"Leave me the hell alone," she snapped at him; her tone completely icy sending chills crawling up Goku's spin.

"I was only being nice," he mumbled as he turned to the front before leaning back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah well I don't need you to be nice," she said rudely before turning her nose up in the air at him.

"Whatever," Goku mumbled as he rolled his eyes at the attitude she was giving off.

_No matter how beautiful she is, she's still really rude, _he thought staring at her as she played with her fuzzy pen out of the corner of his eye. _I wonder what happened to her to make her this way. Maybe if I can be friends with her then she'll tell me what the problem is. Until then, I'd better be careful._

The bell rang loudly pulling Goku from his thoughts as class began. Occasionally he would glance at the girl beside him trying hard to determine what was going on with her throughout the entire class.

.trustissues.

The bell rang signaling the end of the class period. During the time they were in Civics, Goku learned that the cheerleader's name is Chi-Chi and that she is captain of the cheerleading squad.

_No wonder she's so mean; the captains are always the worst_, Goku thought making his way to his second period accounting class. _Hopefully I can break her of that, if she'll let me._

Walking into the room a few minutes later, he glanced around before spotting an empty seat next to a guy with spiky hair. Shrugging, he walked over and sat down. The spiky haired kid looked over when he heard the chair being pulled out beside him.

"Hey," he said holding his hand out to him, "I'm Yamcha, who are you?"

"Goku," he said taking his hand and shaking it, "it's nice to meet you Yamcha."

"Yeah you too," he said releasing his hand. "So are you new to the school this year?"

"I was here for the last two months of second semester," Goku said after shaking his head; carefully watching Yamcha. Something about him screamed _trouble _for some odd reason.

"Really, you would think I would have seen you," Yamcha said placing his finger to his chin. "Anyways, do you plan on joining the football team? We need new players since a lot of our best ones left us last year, are you any good?"

"Yeah," he said with a shrug indicating boredom.

"Great; tryouts are this afternoon, be there. I'll talk to Vegeta about putting you on the team. He's the captain and pretty much gets to say who is on the team and who isn't," Yamcha said. "Besides, being on a sports team gets you access to all the cheerleaders."

Goku perked up at the mention of cheerleaders; _maybe he knows what's wrong with Chi-Chi._

"Is that so," Goku asked cocking a brow.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the only reason why I joined, just to be close to Chi-Chi," Yamcha said with a small smile.

_Chi-Chi, _he thought, _so he does know her._

"That's the _only _way you can get close to her because she wants to rip your throat out," a bald kid that sat next to Yamcha said as he leaned over to look at Goku making Yamcha sneer. "Unless you want to die, I suggest you don't listen to a word he says."

"What do you mean," Goku asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yamcha here is the reason Chi-Chi has trust issues towards guys thus resulting in her being cold hearted to most every man that comes within a five-yard radius of her unless she was cool with you before the incident," the bald kid said. "And I'm Krillin by the way."

"Nice to meet you Krillin," Goku said nodding towards him before turning to look at Yamcha, "So what happened?"

"It's simple, I dated her, slept with one of her friends, and left her," Yamcha said nonchalantly with a wave of the hand. "That's generally how it goes."

Goku felt his eye twitch. That's not what his Grandpa Gohan taught him. He was taught that you should respect women and treat them as your equal not as if she were beneath you. And he certainly wasn't taught that you should date a girl, cheat on her with her friend, and then leave her!

"And that is why almost every girl in this school wants to kill you," Krillin said patting Yamcha on the shoulder. "Again, don't listen to him Goku. Yamcha was dropped on his head as a baby one too many times so he's got a few screws missing."

"There are no screws missing; those are just the simple facts of life," Yamcha said defensively. "It's the way that things are supposed to be done, point, blank, period, Krillin."

"Like I said, don't listen to him unless you want to be the next one on some girl's hit list, Goku," Krillin said looking over at the teen. "Yamcha hardly even knows left from right so he can't tell you what the facts of life really are."

Goku just nodded before he turned to look at the teacher that had started the lesson.

.trustissues.

"Ugh," Chi-Chi groaned as she walked out the doors of the school building and into the parking lot.

Looking around, she quickly spotted her father's Hummer parked in the far corner of the lot and walked over. Yanking the passenger's side door opened, she jumped into the seat and strapped herself into the seatbelt. Folding her arms over her chest as she leaned back into the leather interior, she stared out the windshield.

"Honey what's wrong," Gyuu asked as he started the Hummer then began backing out of the lot.

"I've just had a long day and I really want to go home right now to get away from it all," she said; a scowl set into her beautiful silhouette.

"Alright," Gyuu said pulling out completely before turning and heading out of the parking lot on to the road before shooting off towards their home.

The entire ride home was awkwardly silent. Gyuu would occasionally steal glances at his extremely pissed off daughter trying so very hard to figure out what the problem was. So far he was unsuccessful in determining the problem. He figured he'd just ask her when they made it home.

Pulling into the driveway of their home, Gyuu didn't even have time to ask Chi-Chi what was ailing her before she jumped out the Jeep and slammed the door shut behind her heading towards the large white house. With a sigh, he opened his door and stepped out as he pulled the keys from the ignition and slammed the door shut behind him. Making his way to the opened door of his home, he walked in after pressing auto-lock on his keys.

Closing the front door behind him, Gyuu kicked off his shoes before heading into the kitchen where he heard Chi-Chi rummaging through the refrigerator.

He walked into the room to see Chi-Chi standing in the centre of the kitchen drinking a soda. He sat his keys down on the kitchen counter then walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulder to gain her attention. Chi-Chi looked up at her father when she felt him touch her and quirked a brow.

"Yes Papa," she asked before taking another swig of her drink.

"Do you want to tell me about your day and why you're so upset," Gyuu asked removing his hand from her shoulder.

"It's a v_ery _long story," Chi-Chi said before taking another sip of her drink.

"Well why don't we sit down and talk about it then," Gyuu said gesturing to the dining room table.

"Sure," Chi-Chi said walking over to the table and taking a seat.

Her father followed shortly after, taking the seat across from her as he let his elbow rest on the table; his hand in the air, "So what happened that's gotten you so upset?" He leaned on his hand; the palm pushing his cheek higher than it originally was.

"Well today there was this guy in my first period Civics class that would not leave me alone," Chi-Chi said; her face already flushing in anger. "Not only is he in my Civics class, he's also in my fifth and seventh periods too. Then Yamcha was bothering me relentlessly every time he saw me in the halls throughout the entire day. And it also seems like he got his hands on the new kid and told him all about me. So, as you can see, I've had quite the day and to add to that, Coach is trying to force new cheers down our throats that are exactly the same as Satan High's."

"Well, you did have quite the day," Gyuu said sitting up again, "And I completely understand about Yamcha and your coach, but I think that you should give this other guy a chance. He may not be so bad, Chi-Chi."

"Yeah right," Chi-Chi said standing before turning and leaving the kitchen.

"Consider it Chi-Chi," Gyuu called after her, "You never know."

.trustissues.

Goku opened the door to the two-bedroom apartment he shared with his grandfather. Walking over the threshold, he kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag by the door. Walking through the apartment, he headed into the kitchen where he heard his grandfather clinking around.

"Hi Grandpa," Goku greeted the old man, a smile on his face.

"Hello Goku," Gohan said turning around to look at his grandson; a smile stretching the wrinkled skin of his face before he turned back to the food he was preparing. "How was your first day back at school?"

"It was great for the most part," Goku said as he sat down in one of the dining room table chairs; his smile falling from his lips.

His grandfather noticed the sudden change in Goku's attitude and turned to look at the young man again. A sad smile replaced his once happy one as he shuffled over to the table and took a seat in front of his grandson.

"What happened today, Goku," Gohan asked reaching his hand out to touch his grandson's.

"Well I met the captain of the cheer squad and found out that she has trust issues, so she's mean to all the guys in school – including me," Goku said. "I was just trying to be friendly and introduce myself to her, but she was being so cold towards me. Then I met the guy that was the cause of her bitterness towards males and I can kinda understand why she is the way she is. And then I met one of the guy's friends that told me not to listen to him and I completely agree with him about that after the story I was told."

"Is there anything else that happened, and what is this girl's name," Gohan asked.

"Her name is Chi-Chi Mao," Goku said.

Gohan's eyes grew in width at the mention of the last name, "No wonder."

"Do you know her, Grandpa," Goku asked; confusion etched into his features.

"That's the daughter of my old training partner, Gyuu Mao," Gohan explained. "But if she's anything like her father, you'll eventually be able to come to good terms with her. She's not very trusting like her father; you've got to earn it. But once you've got it, you'll keep it as long as you don't do anything to cross them. Just be patient, she's likely to come around soon."

"Are you sure Grandpa," Goku asked.

"Completely positive," Gohan assured him, "Now tell me more about your day. There has to be more to it than just that."

"Well Yamcha – the guy I told you about – talked to the captain of the football team and I went to tryouts and made it," Goku said. "That's what took me so long to get home. And I made a few friends on the team easily."

"That's good, and what happened after that, Goku," Gohan asked as he got up to head to the stove again.

"The rest of the day besides what I told you was pretty much uneventful," Goku said. "Nothing interesting ever really happens on the first day of school, Grandpa, but I'll be sure to report to you every day and let you know what's going on."

"Good," Gohan said with a smile as he heard Goku get up and leave the kitchen. "Just remember what I said about that girl, my boy. Things will be alright, don't stress over it."

"I will, Grandpa," Goku said before he disappeared into his bedroom.

He had homework to finish after all.

* * *

**Chapter one is taken directly from the original story as this was how I planned to have the story start anyways. Chapter two will be completely different and show what happened in the two week time period between this and the second part of the original Trust Issues. Let me know how you're enjoying the story! Until next time, ciao!**


End file.
